elderscrollsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Wo wart Ihr, als der Drache brach? (Vollständig)
1Ä 1200 - 2208: Der Drachenbruch Gelehrtenpriester des Alessianischen Ordens machen sich am Drachengott der Zeit zu schaffen. Eine fanatische Sekte des Alessianischen Ordens, das Marukhati-Selektiv, frustriert über alten Aldmeri-Traditionen, die sich immer noch im theologischen System der Acht Göttlichen finden. Besonders hassten sie jedes Eingeständnis, dass Akatosh, der Oberste Geist, unbestreitbar auch der Hohe Elfengott Auriel war. Neuerfundene Rituale wurden angewandt, um diese Theorie zu widerlegen, aber ohne Erfolg. Schlussendlich kanalisierten die geheimen Meister des Marukhati-Selektivs die Aurbis selbst dazu, die von ihnen missbilligten Aspekte des Drachengottes mythisch zu entfernen. Vor ihnen erschien ein Stab oder Turm. Die geheimen Meister tanzten darauf, bis er sich krümmte, erzitterte und seine Protonymik aussprach. Der Turm zerfiel in acht Teile und die Zeit brach. Die Nichtlinearität der Ära der Dämmerung war zurückgekehrt. Tamriel durchschlief die Katastrophe, die „eintausend und acht Jahre währte“, bis die Stücke des Turms auf der sterblichen Ebene zur Ruhe kamen. Jede Kultur Tamriels erinnert sich auf irgendeine Weise an den Drachenbruch; für die meisten ist er ein spiritueller Schmerz, über den sie nicht berichten können. Etliche Texte überlebten diese zeitlose Periode, alle widersprechen einander (wenig überraschend) in Bezug auf Ereignisse, Völker und Regionen: in den einen werden Kriege erwähnt, die in anderen niemals stattfanden, die Sonne verändert je nach Zeugen ihre Farbe und die Götter wandeln entweder unter den Sterblichen oder nicht. Selbst die „eintausend und acht Jahre“, eine Zahl, die (manche sagen willkürlich) vom Ältestenrat gewählt wurde, ist ein unzuverlässiges Maß. Ob die geheimen Meister des Marukhati-Selektivs erfolgreich waren oder nicht ist unbekannt, sämtliche Aufzeichnungen ihres Überlebens wurden vom Krieg der Rechtschaffenheit zerstört, der dem Alessianischen Orden einhundert Jahre später ein Ende setzte. ***** Corax, Cyrodiil, Ältestenrat: Niemand versteht, was passierte, als das Selektiv auf diesem Turm tanzte. Es wäre einfacher, die ganze Angelegenheit als Unsinn abzutun, gäbe es nicht das Amulett der Könige. Selbst die Schriftrollen der Alten erwähnen es nicht - ich muss mich korrigieren, die Schriftrollen der Alten können es nicht erwähnen. Wenn die Mottenpriester die Schriften an die zeitlose Zeit angleichen, verschwinden ihre Glyphen immer. Das Amulett der Könige jedoch, mit seiner Überseele an Kaisern, kann Bände davon sprechen. Hestra zufolge wurde Cyrodiil ein Reich, das sich über die Sterne erstreckte. Shor-El zufolge wurde Cyrodiil ein Ei. Die meisten sagen etwas in einer Sprache, die sie nur schief sprechen können. Der Rat hat Texte und Berichte aus all seinen Provinzen gesammelt, und sie bieten nur Geschichten, die bis auf einen Punkt nie übereinstimmen: jedes Volk Tamriels der Mittleren Dämmerung, in welchem „wann“ sie auch immer gefangen waren, verfolgte den Fall der acht Sterne. Und auf diese Weise zählten sie ihre Tage. Mehra Nabisi, Dunmer, Dreieinige Meisterin des Neuen Tempels: Berichte von der Mittleren Dämmerung gehören ins Kaiserreich der Menschen und beweisen den Betrug, der sich Aedra nennen. Acht Sterne fielen auf Tamriel, einer für jede Ungerechtigkeit, die Lorkhan der Welt offenbart hat. Veloth las diese Zeichen und sagte es Boethiah, der sie bestätigte, und er sagte es Mephala, der Abwehr dagegen schuf, und er sagte es Azura, die ALMSIVI aussandte, um das Wahre Volk vor Schaden zu bewahren. Selbst die Vier Winkel des Hauses des Chaos erhoben sich, um die Peripherie eures Wahnsinns zu beschützen. Wir beobachteten unsere Grenzen und sahen sie sich wie Schlangen verschieben, und wir sahen euch darin umherlaufen wie die Geister von einst, frei von Mathematik, ohne euer Wenn-Dann, dem Immerjetzt unterliegend wie Sklaven der armseligen Torheit, des Stillstands. Fragt uns nicht, wo wir waren, als der Drache brach, denn von aller Welt sind wir die einzigen, die wirklich darum wissen, und wir könnten euch genau zeigen, wie man ihn wieder bricht. R'leyt-harhr, Khajiit, Hüter der Mähne: Ihr meint, wo waren die Khajiit, als der Drache brach? R'leyt-harhr sagt euch wo: wir haben es aufgezeichnet. „Eintausend und acht Jahre“, ihr habt es gehört. Ihr glaubt vielleicht, die Cyro-Nord hätten sich das ganz allein ausgedacht. Ihr Menschen seid schlimmere Diebe als selbst Rajhin! Während ihr Krieg mit Phantomen geführt und eure eigenen Väter geboren habt, war es die Mähne, die das ja-Kha'jay beobachtete, da die Monde die einzigen Konstanten waren und ihr nicht den Zucker hattet, sie zu sehen. Eins müssen wir euch lassen: Ihr habt Alkosh wirklich gründlich zerbrochen, und das ist nicht leicht. Denkt nur nicht, ihr hättet gelöst, was ihr damit erreicht habt, oder dass ihr es jemals lösen könnt. Ihr habt es erneut gemacht, mit dem Großen Geher, nicht nur einmal, gleich zweimal! Einmal in Krempen, damit werden wir uns nie abfinden können. Das zweite Mal war es in Dolchsturz, oder war es Schildwacht, oder Wegesruh, oder an allen drei Orten zugleich? Verstanden, Cyrodiil? Wann werdet ihr aufwachen und erkennen, was wirklich mit den Zwergen passiert ist? Mannimarco, Gott der Würmer, Totenbeschwörer: Die Drei Diebe von Morrowind könnten euch sagen, wo sie waren. Ebenso der Hochkönig von Alinor, der ihn überhaupt als erster zerbrach. Es gibt noch andere auf dieser Erde, die es ebenfalls könnten: Ysmir, Pelinal, Arnand der Fuchs - oder sollte ich Arctus sagen? Der letzte Zwerg würde reden, wenn sie ihn ließen. Was mich betrifft, so war ich hier und dort und wieder hier, wie die übrigen Sterblichen während des Drachenbruchs. Wie, glaubt ihr, habe ich mein Geheimnis erfahren? Das Marukhati-Selektiv zeigte uns die ganze Pracht der Dämmerung, auf dass wir es ganz einfach lernen mögen: wie hoch oben, so hier unten. Links und Anmerkungen *Englisches Original: Imperial Library. Enthält zusätzlich zur Ingame-Version noch eine informative Einleitung. *Übersetzung: Tamriel-Almanach, zweiter Teil basierend auf Ingame-Übersetzungen. en:Where were you when the Dragon Broke? (Kirkbride) fr:Où étiez-vous quand le dragon s'est brisé ? (Kirkbride) it:Where were you when the Dragon Broke? (Kirkbride) Kategorie:Out-of-Game Texte